Yuki Giou
Yuki Sakurai (Giou) (桜井(祗王)夕月, Sakurai (Giō) Yuki) is the bearer of the Kami no Hikari (神の光 (The Light of God)) or "God's light". The main protagonist, and a freshman in high school. His mother left him at birth in order to protect him and he has been living in Asahi Orphanage. Sometimes, when he touches someone, he's able to read that person's emotions and see that person's past. This caused him to suffer greatly, but he has unexpectedly grown into an unyielding individual. He doesn't have any recollection of his past life, but he feels an odd nostalgia for Zess, and ends up relying on him quite often. After he leaves the orphanage and heads off to the Twilight Mansion, he becomes known as "Giou Yuki." Yuki is the most important member of the Giou Clan, he's even mentioned as the "master" of the other Zweilts. His special technique is Halo Wall, which puts up a barrier of light around others, protecting them from harm. However, he can't use it for long, because it requires a lot of energy. Yuki's job is to bear the pain and "sins" of the other members. That's why when he heals the other Zweilts, he takes on their pain. Because of this he often collapses and won't wake for several days. The other Zweilt Guardians feel a great amount of guilt for this. Yuki has been reincarnated many times, however this is the first time he was born male. It has been mentioned this may be a sign that the fighting is coming to an end or that she wants to forget the past. Personality Yuki is good natured, caring, polite and kind. He dislikes being a burden on others- which is showed continuously throughout the series and is very good with young children as a result of his time spent at the Asahi Orphanage. Yuki tends to address others with honorifics, and time after time attempt to make friends with even those who hate him. Takashiro Giou is noted for saying that Yuki is someone that would "Sacrifice themself for the good of others." In is past, Yuki was jealous of those in long relationships, and was happy when (s)he found Luka and fell in love with him. Appearance Yuki is a young teenage boy with ash-bronze hair and golden eyes like the rest of the people in Giou clan. He is often known to be a 'cute' boy according to numerous girls in his school(s). In his past life, Yuki was a woman with hip-length ash-bronze hair and golden eyes as well in her present time. She is always seen in a white gown. Past lives In the past Yuki was actually a girl and Yuki was deeply in love with Luka Crosszeria. However, recently, Yuki was reborn as a boy, for the first time. This may be a sign that the never-ending reincarnation circle is actually coming to an end, or that Yuki wished to forget all traces of the past. Right now he can't remember his previous life very much and depends on others for information and recounts of the past. But he always has a strange feeling that he met Luka before. Yuki still cares about Luka very deeply. He was the “Kami No Hikari” known in English as ‘God’s Light’ or ‘Light of God.’ He can heal the wounds of others as he wishes. Yuki was known to have envied those in long lasting relationships, and having felt ‘very lonely’ until meeting and falling in love with Luka. Yuki is also known to be suffering from nightmares. Relationships Luka Crosszeria Yuki and Luka's relationship is complex, due to the fact that they used to be lovers when Yuki was a girl in his past life. Yuki doesn't recall that at all, despite feeling nostalgia around Luka as if he has knew him before. However, Luka does care for Yuki a lot, considering him more important than anything else. Luka decided to keep any information related to the past relationship a secret to Yuki, because of his belief that the past reincarnation (of Yuki, not Luka) wanted to forget any and all memories of the past, including ones of Luka. There is another speculation regarding Yuki's reincarnation as a boy believing it is a sign that the fighting will end. Luka believes that Yuki being reborn as a male is somehow his fault. Takashiro Giou Yuki sees Takashiro as an older brother figure, and cares for him despite being lied to by him. Kanata Wakamiya Yuki and Kanata met at the orphanage when Yuki was only five years old. The two were close, causing Yuki to consider him an older brother. Soon, after leaving the orphanage to go to the Twilight Mansion, Kanata tried countless times to convince Yuki to leave, most notably one time at Ashley's "amusement park" after appearing out of nowhere when Yuki, Luka, and Hotsuma try to save Shusei. Despite his constant pleas, Yuki rejected his invitations and continued on. After locating Shuusei and saving him, Kanata shows up once more as Reiga Giou, former member of the Giou Clan and current enemy. Kanata was Reiga's incarnation. Yuki is shocked to find this out, questioning Reiga and himself, only getting replies that the name Kanata Wakamiya is discarded. At the end of that battle, Kanata tells Yuki farewell, seemingly abandoning him. Reiga is said to hate all human beings, though it is shown that he might still care for Yuki, and is in heavy decision whether to kill him off or let him survive. Tsukumo Murasame They are really good friends always worrying about Yuki, that being said tsukumo has an unrequited love for yuki. Toko Murasame The two are on good terms and usually when they meet up, Toko hugs Yuki, much to Luka's dismay. Hotsuma Renjou Yuki is often worried about him when he goes insane. Despite Hotsuma avoids Yuki, he helps him to get over with his guilt and fear. Later Hotsuma confesses that he will protect Yuki. Shūsei Usui Yuki and Shusei had a friendly bond when Yuki was formerly a girl. When Yuki was reborn as a boy, Hotsuma disliked Yuki, causing Shusei to ignore Yuki for Hotsuma's sake. But by the time when Shusei had a think he served his purpose then disapeard. Then that day Yuki (BOY) wanted Shusei to be saved by that opast Ashley and did not want any sacrifices by his new zweilts friends. Now that Hotsuma is alright around Yuki, Shusei is friendly around him and said that he wants to protect Yuki for his rest of his life until he dies. He has strong bond with Hotsuma. Kuroto Hourai Senshirou Furuori Notes *His birthday is April 21 *His favorite food is White Rice and Fish Category:Characters